The worst best accident
by peddieandsibunalover
Summary: Bellatrix and Snape had a one night stand which left Bella in a tricky situation. What would Serverus do? Will she be able to cope? Will there be a new romance?
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't really know why, but I've been reading a lot of Snape/Bellatrix stories lately and this idea popped into my mind. This chapter is short but it's just to introduce the plot pretty much.**

**I own nothing except the plot.**

He woke from his usual slumber but was greeted with a pounding headache. He was about to get out of his bed but noticed that he was naked. Completely naked. Then all the memories of the night before came flooding back.

"Shit" he cursed to himself quietly.

He hoped, he prayed that the 'memories' were just a dream, but he had to make sure. He very slowly turned over to be greeted by his worst nightmare. She was faced away from him so all he could see was her naked back and a few long dark curls. He ever so quietly got out and began picking up his clothes. It was only then that he stumbled and fell into his bedside table making a loud crash and she began to stir.

She woke up from the loud noise not remembering where she was. She too had an awful head ache but she soon realised that she was naked and could see her clothes scattered across the floor. She turned the opposite way to see a very nervous looking Serverus Snape and jumped in shock.

"Did we?" She started

"I think so"

"Get out" She said barely audible. He didn't move "GET OUT!"

"This is my house!"

"I don't care. Get out now or else" She told him through gritted teeth. And with that he disapperated leaving a trail of black smoke behind him.

~5 weeks later~

Narcissa Malfoy had been passing her sister's bedroom when she heard and awful sound coming from inside it.

"Bellatrix?" She spoke through the door. No answer, just another heaving sound "Bella I'm coming in"

She quickly opened the door to find no one, but the bathroom light was on. She walked towards the bathroom to see her sister on her knees bent over the toilet being sick.

"Bella, are you alright? Here" She handed her some tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Yes Cissy, I'm fine"

"I don't think so. Do you feel achy or bad headache? Do you need to lie down?"

"Maybe a little, but it's nothing" she replied before bending back over the toilet.

"Is everything alright Bella? You know you can tell me anything"

"I-I slept with someone…" She began

"Who exactly?"

"We were drunk, I didn't know and-"

"Who?"

"_Snape_" She managed to say.

"Oh my god. Serverus?" She could only nod.

"Bella, it think you might be pregnant"

She began laughing hysterically "Wha-what?! Me, Bellatrix Lestrange pregnant? No way!"

"What have you been feeling like lately?"

" You know-"

"What have you been feeling like lately" Narcissa repeated herself.

"Well, urm, being sick a lot, my back aches sometimes and god don't get me started on the smell of food"

"When did you and Serveru, you know- have sex?"

"I dunno 5 or 6 weeks ago?"

"Bellatrix, you're pregnant, that's exactly how I felt when I found out I was pregnant with Draco, it all makes sense, the smell of food, morning sickness, 5 or 6 weeks ago…"

"NO! Bellatrix Lestrange does not get pregnant!" She shouted

"At least let me check; do the pregnancy spell on you"

"If you must"

Narcissa whipped out her wand and held it to Bellatrix's stomach, she muttered afew words until her stomach began to glow bright yellow.

"Well?"

She lowered her want and looked her sister straight in the eye.

"Pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so sorry I haven't updated in ageeees! Had a lot of family troubles, but that's all sorted now so I will be updating more often, probably once or twice a week.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I know what you're all thinking, how can a girl, only 14 write such an amazing book series?! Well she didn't. I do not own Harry Potter, phooey.**

Snape entered Bellatrix's room worried about what she had to say. It was the first time they'd seen each other since their little_ event. _Narcissa had called him over to speak with Bella. She warned him that if her sister didn't tell him, she would do it herself.

"Bella?" He called out in her room. She soon emerged from her bathroom wiping her mouth. She was in her black silk night gown with her crimson silk robe and dainty black slippers.

"What do you want?" she immediately snapped avoiding his eyes.

"Your sister said you wish to tell me something important"

"I _do not wish _to tell you anything. But I'd rather do it than her." She took a deep breath "You know our _thing_ we had about 5 weeks ago?" he nodded "well we got something out of it" he looked very confused, not following "argh. I'm pregnant Severus"

He didn't say anything, he didn't even blink. Bella just stood there awkwardly.

Minutes, which felt like hours passed, both still standing in silence.

"Oh for god sake! Say something!" she shouted.

"S…so you're pregnant?" Severus finally spoke.

"That's what I said…"

"But we used the contraception spell didn't we?"

"That's what I thought, but obviously not"

There was another long awkward silence between them both.

"Right, well I must be off. Urm good luck with urm…" he pointed to her stomach "this"

"Wait a minute! You're just going to leave me alone to raise this child on my own? With nothing more than 'good luck'?!" She paused and thought for a moment "well, well I was going to get rid of it anyway. At least now I actually have a reason to. Yeah, I'm going to get rid of it now infact" she turned away from Snape to hide the tears forming in her eyes "you can go now"

She ran into the bathroom with Severus following quickly behind, but he was too late as she already locked the door.

"Bella" He shouted "Bella I didn't mean that! I, I was just in shock, of course I will help you, I will stay by your side, just please, please don't kill the baby!" He heard nothing. "Bella?!"

**Yep, short, I know sorry! Buuut what would you rather prefer, short updates twice a week or a long update once a week? Till next time byee! Xx **


End file.
